Naruto the retold story: Book 1
by Dinian
Summary: This is the retold story of Naruto. In this version we have a world were none of the characters from the original show ever existed, and the plot revolves around one Kietaro Uchiha the 'miracle' of the Hyuga and Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1: Let it began

And so here it is my first ever Fanfic publication.

First let me warn you that this is a fairly different type of fan fiction. Firstly I use none of the original charter other than Tsunade and only may include one or two of the others later. Secondly it has nothing of the original plot. So basically I borrowed the Places, Names, and character designs and started from scratch. All that being said I do not own Naruto nor Mt. Everest and this is purely a non-profit publication.

"Man all this formal talking is giving me a head headache" Author "But anyways Read and enjoy Chapter 1 of Book 1 of Naruto the retold story"

* * *

The wind whistled coolly, twisting down the streets of Konoha, with the fresh scent of spring. The last great Ninja war was less than two years past, but in a world carved by blood the majority of the population had grown accustomed to the feeling of loss. At least accustomed enough to move on. The majority had anyways.

But for some the war like many before it was still all to vivid in their mind. One such man, a long time retired ninja of more wars than any man would be warrant, sat idly staring out the window of his current 'occupation' down one of the many streets of Konoha? In his mind he replayed every man he had ever killed, every near death disaster he'd escaped, every victory he had ever won for the sake of 'justice', and of course the prices of those victories.

The memories were enough these days to boil his blood, and it had all but consumed him until at last an answer had finally came. An answer to end this pointless cycle of _hate_ to begat **war** to begat death which in turn begat even more _hate_.

And it was this 'answer' that had lead him to his present perch as his eyes followed the young boy below him. The miracle of the Hyuga, the descendent of the Uchiha, and someday the greatest weapon Konoha has ever had… _**Keitaro Uchiha.**_

********

"Damn it Keitaro" huffed the Chunin as he began to gain on the young Uchiha/Hyuga "this time I swear I'm going to winging your neck".

As of yet Keitaro had shown no signs of developing either of his clans legendary doujutsu, but that didn't mean much to the slowly tiring Chunin. He made not of yet developed his latent powers lady Tsunade was so sure he would posed, but he was still more than a prime example of why the two clans were so revered.

"Ha" Keitaro laughed at his would be pursuer as he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind a doll of his likeness performing a very rude hand gesture at the Chunin's expense.

"What the hell?" Exclaimed the Chunin shocked that a non=graduate would be able to pull a flawless replacement jutsu on him with such apparent ease.

"You know Jaken when my parents find out that the body guard they spent so much money on is such a lout you'll probably never be given even thing hire than a C-rank again" Keitaro said smirking at the snarl on the Chunin's face.

"You spoiled brat you think just because the village sees you as a golden child your somehow above your responsibilities? You owe Konoha for your very life." Jaken gained his own smirked when he noticed the snarl that now spread across Keitaro's face.

"You should be wiser with your words" he spat as he threw a kuni at full speed at the Chunin's legs causing him to jump up to dodge. _'Bad move' _Keitaro thought as his kuni hit it's true target and the real reason he had lead his pursuer into this abandon alley. The moment the kuni struck the specialty tag Jaken barely had time to react before he was engulfed in the purple smoke of the knock out gas. And with that small window he gurgled out one last incoherent curse, something about snobby brats, before he himself passed out.

Sighing and brushing off the dust from his black jeans and shirt Keitaro turned to head back into town leaving the passed out body of his 'baby sitter' behind him. With any luck he still had time to make it to the festivities.

'_That was harder than I thought,.. But also more fun' _he thought as he hoped from building to building towards the villages center, and the place of today's festival.

He was less than two blocks away when he came to a sudden stop on top of a three story building the hair on his neck suddenly standing on end.

Acting as much out of instinct than anything Keitaro took a defensive stance, a kuni in each hand from his pouch, as his eyes scanned the surrounding.

No matter which way he looked he could see nothing out of place and the only sound was that of the raucous from the action of his destination and the bustle from the crowded street below. Everything seemed normal but his gut was telling him otherwise. And despite all the training to keen his sense it was his gut he trusted above all else.

It was than he heard the girls laughter behind him, and again acting off instinct he turned and flung his kuni before he had time to recognize the mask and relies his mistake.

The kuni flew true, with the full speed of it's masters strength behind it, straight at the now visible female Anbu's heart. Almost the moment he let go of the ninja toll the old advice of one of his ancient tutors popped into his mind "Remember young Ki once an act is done it cannot be undone so a calm mind is the most important factor in any…" The rest of the advice was drummed out as he saw it manifest right before him.

Than right before the kuni would of sunk home the Kunoichi seem to flicker as the weapon passed harmlessly through her body.

But Keitaro had no time to stare in shock as the Kunoichi flickered a second time, and appeared behind the now dazed Uchiha twirling the second kuni that was still in his left hand in her right.

"You know Aiko judging by the kids face I think he thought he had you for a second there" the gruff voice was enough to alert the said boy back to the present as he noticed the other two masked figures.

"Ya right this twerp has a few years yet before he's ready to even meet me on the field" the female Anbu joined her friend in his laughter to the annoyance to the short temper Uchiha.

"Yes, but what is impressive is how few those years might be" interrupted the third much older sounding member of the three man cell. It didn't take a genus to guess who the leader was with the way the two other seem to snap back to attention. "Though I suppose with his bloodline that's to be expected as a bear minimum at least" said the leader with a dry tone that irritated Keitaro almost as much as the mention of his bloodline.

"What the hell do you'll want" Keitaro finally snapped tire of these three people talking above his head like he wasn't even there, especially since he seemed to be the topic on hand.

"We" the leader of the squad began in that dry factual voice that just crawled at Keitaro's ears "are here because you are a far to precious commodity for our country to allow to risk, by just letting you walk around as you please unguarded. And since you found yourself so inclined to absolve the given task of the Chunin assign to care for this potentiality we were sent as his replacement."

"Replacements huh?" Keitaro retorted with more confidence than he felt "will lets see if you do any better that that lout." It was than he shot towards the edge of the building hoping to lose them in the packed crowd below.

But before he could even take three steps the same female from before was suddenly in front of him as if she had been there the whole time. He dived to the left, than the right, forward, and back but no matter which way he turned she was in front of him as if she had been there the whole time.

'_What the hell? Time/Space Jutsu? But she doesn't do any hand signs. High Speed style Tiajutsu? But surely I'd see some type of movement.'_ He thought franticly as he tried to comprehend the ninja before him, but no matter how he looked at it he couldn't figure out what she was doing to travel like that. _'Oh will, this is why we have plan B's I guess'_ he thought as he reached into his pouch and pulled out the last smoke bomb he had and threw it down erupting the roof into a blue smoke stake.

"A smoke bomb? Really? I would of expected a descendent of the two most legendary clans of Konoha to be able to do better than that." The female Anbu shouted into the smoke cover.

'_Ya will sorry to disappoint'_ he thought before he became orient enough to bolt out of his own camouflage. It was than he heard the girls voice again, but this time it wasn't to antagonize…

"**Futon: Gale force breeze no jutsu**" the shout was the only warning before Keitaro was nearly bowled over with a wall of wind that made short work of his 'camouflage'.

'_So much for plan B'_ he thought as the air slamming against him was slowly pushing him back. With a small annoyance he noticed that the other two Anbu seem to have no trouble standing their place in the face of this woman made hurricane. Although even more annoying was the fact they seem so confident that she would be able to take care of him with no assistance from them.

It was than it occurred to him **Futon**. And with that a plan C quickly formed in his head.

"I guess you Anbu aren't as good as they say, since you seem to have forgotten who it was you are fighting" Keitaro attempted to yell against the current of wind, counting more on his opponents ability to read lips than for her to hear him over this roar.

Ram, Dog, Rabbit, Serpent, Bird, Boar, Horse, Tiger the hand signs flowed easily from his fingers as he drew all the chakra he could into his gut and shouted **"Fire Style: Fireball no jutsu"** and with that he erupted with the strongest fire style technique he could muster. Almost at once the fire leapt into a blaze as if it was feeding on the wind.

It was a short battle of the elements, before the flame grew large enough to engulf the Anbu. But Keitaro was far from ready to believe that would be all it would take. The fact that her two teammates still stood unconcerned on the sidelines was evidence enough that that was insufficient to finish her off.

"Over here cutie" he heard the Kunoichi call as he spun and saw her lounging on the edge of the building next to theirs "and no I did not forget you're an Uchiha. How could I?" She finished sarcastically.

"So how about it you ready to call it quits?" Asked the gruff voiced Anbu sounding as if he was becoming bored with the whole fiasco "I'd recommend quitting before she starts to enjoy herself."

"Forget it I don't quit" Keitaro challenged. Preparing his stance for round two, though all macho talk aside he had to admit he was now running very low on charkra and his breath was a lot more ragged. _'One Chunin and three Anbu'_ how do I get myself into these things?

Jumping from her perch Aiko readied herself to continue the fight, a new gleam to her eyes. It was than all the Anbu suddenly jerked their heads up, and Keitaro felt a very familiar hand lay on his shoulder.

* * *

And so there it is my first chapter. I will have the second one posted on Thursday and will hopefully be able to add about two a week.

So as always read, review, and most importantly Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: The reason, Theres always one

Looking up Keitaro saw the light blue glare he had been expecting. The head of the Hyuga, proclaimed to be one of the greatest ninjas of his generation, and Keitaro's own grandfather, but for right now to Keitaro he was the scariest man on earth.

It takes a special something to put a shiver to any Anbu, and that special something was exactly what Hachirou Hyuga was. Even among the Hyuga his glare was legendary, almost as feared as his ability with the byakugan.

"Hyuga Hachirou" the leader of the Anbu said stepping up to face the Hyuga leader. "We are under the direct orders of the Hokage to escort this boy back to his family's compound immediately".

"And so he will be, but not by you." Keitaro at this point wasn't certain who he would rather be 'escorted' by, but even if he did he did not think it wise to interrupt the battle of wills that was being displayed before him, with each man trying to stare down the other.

Thankfully, before what Keitaro was certain was going to be a fight, the two ninja elites finally broke off their match when the Anbu leader turned back to his team, and with a signal they all vanished. With them gone the Hyuga elder turned his eyes back on Keitaro all the cold fire still intact. A shiver ran down his spine as his memory brought back all the possibilities that glare could hold.

"So Keitaro do you mind explaining yourself?" He asked but raised a hand before Keitaro could answer. "Never mind I already have a good ideal what this is about" and with that he turned, jumped off the building, and began to walk with every expectation that Keitaro would follow, and to be honest it never occurred to Keitaro to do otherwise.

********

A few hours later had Keitaro on his knees panting with sweat pouring down his back. The damp soft ground of the Hyuga compound feeling as good as any bed as he twisted and fell flat on his back. He couldn't remember ever working half as hard as he had today. The techniques he was forced to practice as punishment had taxed just about every ounce of energy and strength he'd posed. Even laying as he was he could still fell every muscle as if they where on fire. _'If this is how all Hyuga train no wonder their so feared'_ Keitaro thought tiredly as he tried and failed to take a short nap due to his Grandfather's interruption.

"Not bad Keitaro" his grandfather called from his spot on the porch sipping on his second cup of tea. "Had your mother allowed you a proper Hyuga raising as was your right, you would be considered one of the greatest stars to ever rise from our ranks."

"Ya" Keitaro panted from his place on the ground "but they say the same thing about father over there at the Uchiha district" the fact he allowed that to slip was a testament to just how worn out he really was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the slight tightening around his grandfather's eyes and the way his grip tensed on his tea cup.

In Keitaro's mind his focused flashed seven years into the past when the village nearly went to war, and the reason why? Was because of him, or rather because of what he would someday be.

******

Lady Tsunade had just shared the results from the tests, and announced the impossible had just occurred. Within the body of the six year old boy who stood beside her the blood of the Uchiha and Hyuga had done something no one thought could ever be done. Within him both bloods had fused perfectly.

When his keki genkai finally emerges it will be neither the sharingan nor the byakugan, but rather the perfect unison of both. It would be neither and thought to be much stronger than both.

His parents had been thrilled for their child, but their joy was short lived as almost immediately the Hyuga and Uchiha began to fight over the child. The arguments were simple to each side respectively.

The Uchiha claimed Keitaro because he bore their clan name due to his farther, but the Hyuga argued that since through his mother he had a direct line to their main branch, thus his ties were much stronger to their clan, and by all right would someday be the leader of the Hyuga.

Keitaro was never fully told of the events that followed, though he had suspected at least once the argument had escalated enough to come to blows.

Both clans had all but declared war when his parents stood up and denounced both their clans respectively proclaiming that neither will have any rights over their son. A decision with the full support of the Hokage.

******

"It is getting pretty late perhaps it is time you went home" Keitaro was wise enough to catch the meaning behind those words, and it was _'The Uchiha would already flip a lid if they knew you where here this long as it is, so you need to get moving'_. So with little more than a nod they both stood and went their separate directions.

******

It was not much of a walk to the small facility that was for now his family present home. A small one floor building with a yard just large enough to train in. His family had chosen this spot because it was an ideal exact center between the two clans. No closer to one than it was to the other. Regardless the reason for choosing it though Keitaro still hated it.

Not for the size or lack of room, but for what it symbolize and the pain that symbol caused his parents. His mother was strongly devoted to her family and his farther was a man of pure loyalty through and through. He may not of been told of the events between the two clans, but it was much harder for his parents to hide the events at his own home. They may of both decided at the time it was best to just cut the ties to their families before it went to far, but that didn't mean they didn't still fight about it. Fights that to their unknowing always had one guest in the front row.

It was already dark when he reached the front door of his house and he could tell his parents were both already asleep a place he would soon meet them.

* * *

And so here it is Chapter two, sorry about the tardiness. Life it's always in the way. lol

So we have some back story and.... does no one in Konoha have a happy childhood? What will this new insight change about future events? We're not going to have another emo Uchiha on a veangence streak or we? Read and find out.

Also I'm always looking for more ideals if you think you got any send 'em, and don't worry about missing with the story i already have the whole plot in my head work out.

So as always read, review, and most importantly Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3: School days

"Keitaro time to get up" He could clearly hear his mom's voice from the kitchen, but more importantly his nose could pick out the fresh breakfast his mom no doubt had prepared special for today. It was enough to remind him of the fact that even after all that had happened yesterday he had forgotten supper. Still he found it hard to get up his muscles still sore from his grandfather's training.

Nonetheless a few minuets later had him washed, dressed, and devouring the meal that had been put before him.

"Glad to see you survived your grandfathers ordeal" the comment so off handed from his mom was enough to make him nearly choke on his noodles.

He quickly shot his eyes from his father who had his own plate at the end of the table and his mother who was nonchalantly washing the dishes she had used to make breakfast.

To anyone looking his father's appearance was no different from the leer of any other Uchiha in the early morning, and his mom still had the smile she never lost as if it was her own way of trying to defy the world and all the pain in it. That was what it looked like to anyone, anyone other than Keitaro.

His parents we're both excellent, though now retired, ninjas. Hiding their thoughts were second nature, but they couldn't hide the sudden rise in tension. In the future Keitaro would learn to recognize this tension as the feeling that fell on both sides of the field right before battle, but for now he only knew it as what happened to his parents when anyone in his house brought up the disagreement between the two clans.

"Will I…" it had taken him a second to speak, but his father had interrupted him anyway.

"You have no reason to explain" Keitaro didn't know how his father could make that sound like an order, but did again he didn't know how his father did a lot of things.

"You will go to the Uchiha compound after class they say you are very close to perfecting your dragon fire technique" again an order. The fact he could clearly feel the pride in his father's voice on that last note didn't help. No, in fact it somehow made it worse.

"Dear" his dad might be able to order him, but his mother was a different story "don't you think we can forget about that, for today at least."

"But were we not just last night _discussing_ the importance of family?" His father retorted, calmly putting down his dish as he turned to lock eye's with his wife.

Keitaro had a good ideal of what the emphasis on discussion meant, but before he could try to interject his father made the first move.

Without a word he rose from his seat and walked out of the kitchen without a word. His wife's eyes watching him go as if she wanted to go with him, before she turned them back on Keitaro.

She looked at him for less than half a moment, but it was just long enough for him to recognize the feeling she was working so hard to hide behind them, _regret._ But what was she regretting? His father's behavior? The clan's 'fighting'? Or was she regretting the reason for the both of them? Regretting the reason why her once happy marriage and life now circled around a single conflict? Was she regretting Him?

The half moment was there for no longer than it took for it to happen, and in an instant she had the mask of the smiling happy mother/wife he had grown up knowing back in its place.

"Are you already done with breakfast, honey?" her voice matched her face as she noticed the plate Keitaro had pushed to the side. His appetite lost.

"I guess I'm just excited that's all" Keitaro said with as much childish spirit as he could fake. _'If his parents wanted to play this game than so could he'_ he thought as he adopted a face to match his mother's line for line. Still something about those pale blue eyes told him she could see the truth as if reading it from a book, but Keitaro refused to give up the charade.

"Okay than," if his mother could see through him she didn't let it show at all "you should probably get going. Good luck with your finals I know you will do great." Every bit the encouraging mother, and than after a pause little longer than two and half heart beats "Love you honey."

But the pause and that which followed it was lost on the young boy as he was already making his way out the same door that his father had taken earlier. Without a word through the same door.

******

It was a relatively short walk to the academy, but Keitaro still made it only seconds before the bell rang. He had been to lost in thought to hurry and was still mentally else where till the hackle from one of the boys in the class snapped him back to the present…

"Even with the eye's of a god you still couldn't find a quick way to class?" It was a lame joke but in a room of young nervous teens looking for a distraction it was enough to rise a sufficient enough raucous to soothe the hackler's pride.

Keitaro saw who it was who had decided to be today's class clown. He wasn't sure of the boy's name, but it was obvious he was from the Aburame clan. Now that Keitaro's mind was pulled back to the present he relies he had only a vague notion of who all the people in this room were.

From his original class only five seemed to of made it past the preliminaries to be allowed to take the finals, and with a little luck become Genin.

Keitaro took the only remaining seat beside two boys he had know back from his first year when he had still been trying to make friends with every new person he met. Suffice it to say that the friendship withered quickly when he had become more and more occupied with _other_ matters. That being said though he still got along with them will enough, even though he hadn't shared a class with the two since that first year.

The one on the far left was Sora Saotome he liked to claim he had the hardest kicks of any ninja in the village, and to his right was Ginma Akimichi and suffice it to say he lived up to his clans reputation. Together they were considered the hardest hitting team in their entire class.

When Keitaro had taken his seat Sora flashed him his trade mark smirk and Ginma nodded, his nervousness painted clearly on his face.

"Okay class" the instructor from the front started. Kin was his name Keitaro thought. Just his luck a major exam and he had an instructor who enjoyed nothing more than to flunk students.

"As you all know today is the most important day of your runt's life" Kin smirked at the number of students who had gulped at his comment, no doubt already making a list of all the students he knew wasn't going to make it.

"Ya, because it's the last day we have to sit here and look at you" again the insult flew from the Aburame. Keitaro had pick him quickly to be one not easily intimidated, but now he was just thinking the kid was an idiot. Regardless if it was bravery, spite, or idiocracey his insult still had the effect of breaking the grip the instructor was working to build.

A quick look around the room conformed that for the Chunin as the gulps were replaced by, in some spots, laughter, and his smirk was replaced by an annoyed grimace.

"Yes the last day for some of you" he continued "but for others will…" he left the rest off hoping to score back some of the lost ground, and he did. A little at least.

"As I'm sure your all aware today is the final day of your exams, and if your lucky enough to make it past me tomorrow you will be introduced to your new Jonin instructor, if you'll can make it past me" with that last comment Kin found enough ground to replaced his lost smirk as he stared down each student in turn.

* * *

And here I bet you people thought I forgot to upload. lol

Actually this chapter did take longer for me to get to than I was expecting, and it even turned out a little darker than I expected.

Oh will live and learn. But now that we have new insight into Keitaro's day to day life what will be the end result? And what does the instructor mean by getting past him?

The next chap, will be here shortly and than the real fun starts. Chapter 4 will have the first full fight scene, and we can finally let the plot unfold as it should... through violence. lol

As always read, review, and most importantly Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the rival

Keitaro panted hard on the ground in a puddle of his on sweat or was that blood? The girl in front of him smirked with the same smile and keen look as the female Anbu from the day before.

'_Could they be related'_ he thought as he stood again his legs shaking as he forced them to work. He could distinctly hear the judges behind him as they hastily tallied down the score so far.

'_This is defiantly not going the way I had expected'_ Keitaro thought as he began to resize his opponent _'and to think it started so easy.'_

******

The Chunin at the head of the class had decided enough sweat had been lost, when he finally got to explaining exactly what the finals were to consist of.

"Okay runts this is how things go down" Kin started a gleam in his eye "Yesterday we asked you if you knew what it took to be a ninja, today your going to have to prove it" he finished as he lifted a role sheet.

'_Ask us?'_ Keitaro thought remembering all the test they had taken yesterday _'three hours of that stuff seems more than just asking us our opinion.'_

What proceed next wasn't much of a shocker to anyone since the jutsu the teacher was having them performed had been hammered in to them for the past three weeks, but there was however a slight twist. They had all been expecting that just to perform the Basic Clone technique was enough to past the test, and it was, but now evidently the Hokage had added in a bracket for extra points.

To pass one merely had to do a successful Basic clone, but to gain maximum credit one had to make two clones and than have each of them and yourself perform a separate henge jutsu. To top it off if you try to perform the triple in an attempt to land higher on the bracket and fail, even by an inch, you failed completely.

Obviously most were content with just the bare necessity, but as stated so many times before Keitaro wasn't most.

After all the training from both his clans this technique was relatively simple, and didn't even draw from the full reservoir of his ability.

Other than him four other boys attempted it with varying degrees of success. He wasn't to surprise when Sora and the kid from the Aburame took the challenge. Sora making it by just the skin of his teeth, but to ask him later and it would sound as if he had made ten clones and done it perfectly.

The other two boys Keitaro wasn't so familiar with. The first drew a total blank in Keitaro's mind, but after the display he put on Keitaro thought it better not to forget his face. Instead of two the stranger had made a total of four clones and perform the henge with almost no effort, but what struck in Keitaro's mind was the way the boy glared him down after the clones were dispersed.

There was no question on who his glare was intended for, as he turned and made his way back to his place.

"Very good Uryuu" Kin's voice broke Keitaro from his thoughts and returned him back to the present "nothing less is to be expected from one trained under me though I suppose…"

Keitaro ignored the rest of Kin's little tirade _'Uryuu?'_ Keitaro thought putting two and two together _'Uryuu Ishida?'_ he might not know the face, but he was more than familiar with the name. Uryuu Ishida was supposedly the last of his clan and was a refugee from the last war. No one was one hundred percent sure on his clan's history, but from what the Hokage allowed to leak out he was promising to become quit the ninja. _'But none of that explains the glare'_ Keitaro was pondering the oddity until his attention was brought back to the front of the class.

The last person to attempt the hardest level had failed on the henge when one of his clones had failed to change it's hair color even though it still took the right form.

"FAILED" the kid was hollowing "What the hell do you mean." The kids explosion did little to faze Kin. If anything the louder the kid yelled the wider his smirk became.

"What I did was still way better than these losers, how the hell can you fail me!?!?" The instructor allowed the tirade to continue a minute longer before he finally ended the shouting by holding up a hand. By now Keitaro doubted his smirk could get any bigger.

"I failed you because you failed the key reason behind why the bracket was even started" Kin stated as he again picked up the call sheet.

But the kid wasn't that easy to brush off "Failed the key reason? What Key reason? You didn't say anything about a key reason?" by now the boy was up in the Chunin's face, or at least trying to be since he was after all half the man's height. "So it was a little harder than I thought, so what let me just do it again and I'll pick the easier technique" The boy finished sounding a little desperate. No doubt he was very worried about failing this test and than having to tell his family.

As the boy finished all sign of the smirk had vanished from the older ninja's face, and a look of solemn, that Keitaro would of doubted the teacher posed, came over his face. His sudden gravity was enough to cause the boy to take a step back and gulp.

"Let you do it gain? And you will choose an easier level?" evidently the boy was desperate enough not to hear, or maybe he just ignored, the sudden tone in the Chunin's voice as the kid hastily nodded his head since no doubt his throat had dried out.

"And what happens when your older and you pick a mission that's just a little to hard? What happens when you have more than just a test on the line? Will you ask the enemy to let you retry and tell him you will choose an easier path?" Keitaro guessed the story was enough to drive home to the kid the point he had been missing as he stood there abashed, but that wasn't where Kin stopped "In life there is no second chances and there is no way of knowing just how hard something will be till you do it. Many times in the years to come you will be forced to rise and fight above your level, but the success of these situations is made even harder to achieve if you do not first know your own limitations. In the end knowing what you can and can't do and making allowances and preparation for these factors will save more than just your own life. It will save those that are most dear to you. And it is this principal that this new test is design to see if you posses."

By the end of the first part of the finals more than two hours had past and maybe around forty percent of the student's had failed. Enough to put the smirk back on Kin's face.

"Okay runts for those of you who made it this far get ready, because after lunch we take off the kiddy gloves"

******

"Man Sora" Ginma was saying in between mouthfuls of soup, pork, and noodles "to think you were almost in the same shoes as that last *choke*" the other half of the sentiments lost as he had to force a particularly large peace of meat down his throat.

"Sheesh" Sora replied as he tried to lounge in the seat and failed, but refused to give up as he was trying to flirt with the girls from the table next to the three, earning little more than amused chuckles "you underestimate me to much, I could of did that in my sleep."

"What? Really?" Genma's face seem to beam as he took his friends brag as fact.

"Of course, for a ninja descended from every last Kage this was child's play. Hell I was thinking about doing enough clones to make a henge of everyone in the village" Keitaro could tell with the way Genma's eyes grew he was buying every word.

"Nah what was surprising was the fact that somebody was willing to try and stand up our own boy wonder" this last comment was directed at Keitaro.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Keitaro asked as he washed down his finished lunched with a hot cup of minted tea.

"Come on, that Ishita or whatever his name was, was totally trying to show you up back there. You need to put him in his place. Maybe a little tag bomb while he's on the toilet." Sora laughed at his on joke as he was miming what he interrupted as someone sitting on the toilet when a small bomb suddenly goes off.

"Eh. If he has a problem with me let him deal with it" Keitaro's comment was lost on the two, as both were wrapped up in there rendering of an even more and more comical display of what Ishida's response would be to an exploding toilet.

So Keitaro settled with shooting a glance at the boy himself. He was seated on the far side of the lunch room and seemed more occupied with the book he was reading than the people around him. A fact that Keitaro for one doubted.

******

Once lunch was done all the students who had made it this far were being lead to the school's training field, and it didn't take two looks for any of them to figure out what was next.

The main portion of the field had been cleared and leveled of the obstacle course that had been there the day before. Around the edges a fence had been raised so as to give the sense of an arena, and on the far side there was what appeared to be a stand for judges filled with five of the academy's teachers.

In the middle of the field stood three ninjas, two Jonin and a Chunin. The two Jonin Keitaro figured were there to act as referees, and of course the Chunin between them sporting the massive grin was Kin.

"I'm sure you runts have already realize that this year we are having a special type of final exams. Just like with the bracket this competition was a last minute decision by our own Lady Tsunade. A decision that will draw out every last scrap of skill you runts posses."

Going by the look in the Chunin's eyes Keitaro was beginning to wonder if this proctor didn't have some type of nervous twitch that forced him to do what he did or if he was just insane.

Regardless of the reason the Chunin continued his speech "This is unfortunately not a death match, but instead you and your randomly selected opponent will be battling for points. For each successful strike, tactic, and jutsu you land you will have points added. The amount of points will be decided by the moves efficiency, devastation, and the level it shows you posses."

Kin gave a second for his words to sink in before he continued. "After the match you will be graded on the total number of awarded points and wither or not you actually won the fight. I am however sad to admit that you do not necessarily have to win to pass this final test." The ease with which that final statement caused was almost palpable.

No one here had made it this far without sparring at least a hundred times in the past, but never had they had this much on the line. No, these upcoming fights were going to be different, very different. These were the first fights they would ever have to fight as true ninjas. That had been what Kin had given a second to sink in.

"Now than" Kin shouted the excitement clear in his voice as he punched his fist into his hand cracking his knuckles "lets get this party started."

* * *

"Whew that was harder than I expected" haha

First of all I apologize for the lack of combat in this chapter I know I said there was some coming, but if I threw in the fights here this chapter would of been way, way to long for my liking. The plus note is that gives me even more room in the next chapter for an even greater amount of action. So to make it up to you I'll try to have the next chapter out before this week is over.

Now secondly I'm sure most of you'll notice our little guest star Uryuu Ishida. Let me just say two things...

A.} This is not a crossover style fanfic so don't be expecting to much more from Bleach than what comes with Ishida himself.

B.} I had already had his character developed when I was trying to come up with a name and realize I had (in essence) made a carbon copy of Ishida. And come on coming up with names is hard enough already and I will have to come up with hundreds more before this story is fully done so if you have to much grief with me taking the easy road... grab the lemon make lemon aid and drink it DRINK THE LEMON AID!!!

And of course as always read, review, and most importantly Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5: Bugs, Fist, and Byakugan

"Now than is there anymore questions?" Kin had asked obviously not expecting any, but the teachers had always said it was the unexpected that Sora liked to play with.

"Wait, you said at random right?" his question had thrown off Kin's groove, he was evidently eager to get this competition on the way.

"Yes, each of your names will be randomly chosen and paired with another equally random opponent. After which depending upon when your name was pulled you will compete. Is that clear enough for you?" Kin was obviously annoyed with explaining what he thought was an obvious fact, but Sora's question was still not answered.

"I get that much" at this point he was getting equally annoyed by being so off handily dismissed by the older ninja. "But that would mean that a large percentage of us will be fighting the opposite gender."

At this the grin returned to Kin's face "and you point?"

Sora was smart enough to know that the Chunin was obviously egging him on, but he had already stuck one foot in the fire. "Will doesn't that give an advantage to some of the boys?"

"I see" Kin's voice was clearly a mock of pondering as the gleam in his face reveled that Sora had just walked head long into his trap "so you think that the physical supremacy of the male is an unfair advantage? And who else feels this way?"

Keitaro knew it was a set up, but if this could prevent him from fighting the girls that would mean he would be more likely to get a chance to see what was up with the glare Ishida had shot him earlier, and besides he did agree with Sora on part. At their current level there was no way it would be fair if he had to fight a girl, right?

All that logic aside he regretted the choice immediately when he rose his hand. Not because of all the death glares the girls were rightfully shooting at the five or so boys who had risen their hands, but because Keitaro noticed that Ishida's hand still hung at his side with no signs at all that he was going to use the given opportunity as Keitaro had, and that for some reason ticked Keitaro off.

'_Wasn't he the one who had shot the glare? Hadn't he all but challenged Keitaro? And now he acted like he could wait an age to settle this, as Keitaro looked like an anxious kid looking for a fight.'_

"So I see" Kin voice cut into Keitaro's thoughts "than I think a special acceptance is warrant for you five."

"So than we aren't going to be fighting girls than?" Sora asked the look in his eye showing he didn't trust that for a second.

"Of course you will be fighting girls" the look on Sora's face would of made even Keitaro laughed is he wasn't busy kicking himself mentally for falling for such an obvious trap.

'_Because I was to anxious to fight that kid now I look like a sexist idiot'_ Keitaro wasn't given much time to lecture himself as Kin continued.

"You five have just made the biggest error a ninja can make. You have drastically underestimated an enemy, and I think the rest of the judges will agree that this call's for a special change of the rules for you five" a quick shot over his shoulder confirmed this as all five nodded the two female judges adding a special emphasis to theirs.

"Now than let's get this started"

******

The next forty minuets saw twelve of the fifty one students through there bouts. The fights had gotten off to a relatively boring start since the students had only the bear requirements to fill the position of Genin. The second match was at least a little funny, though short. Funny because it had been one of the boys who had risen his hand being nearly killed by Mei who had been a Taijutsu specialist from his original class.

Boring matches, though, was a trend that Keitaro had a feeling was coming to an end. On the field now stood Ginma face to face with the kid from the Aburame clan whose name Keitaro had now learned was Baki.

"So are you scared yet?" Asked Baki taking note of the nervousness in Ginma's eyes.

"Whhat of coursse not" Ginma's lied blown due to the chatter in his voice.

Keitaro was not really certain what was causing this reaction until Sora had walked over by him.

"Whew I feel for Ginma, I know I would be shaking in my sandals too, if I had to go against him of all people" Sora said leaning against the fence that separated the people waiting for their fights and the combatants.

"What do you mean?" if this Baki was strong enough to actually make Sora admit even a little fear he must be a true monster, but his only answer was a cold shoulder as Sora full focus was on his friend out on the field in front of him concern clear in his eyes.

Ginma was the first to strike throwing smoke bombs at his feet as he used the cover to try and launch a flank against Baki's left. A strange tactic for one from the Akimichi clan, but he was clearly not interested in making this a head to head fight despite the fact that should of given him the advantage.

The flank worked as his massive fist connected with the side of the bug ninja's head sending him soaring to the right and crashing into the ground.

"I don't know what you were talking about Ginma is doing fine, excellent even" Keitaro stated trying to get his friend to relax, an effort done in vain. In fact with the success of the attack Sora's face seemed even more focused and concerned until his eye's shot open with alarm and Keitaro attention was yanked back to the field due to the sudden cry of his other friends voice, and after glancing back his eyes almost rose as high as Sora's.

On the arm Ginma had attacked with small worms like leaches where beginning to grow as they sucked their host dried. Leaving him on his knee's in obvious pain as he tried to pull the parasite's from his flesh.

"The Aburame's special leeches" called Baki as he began to stand from where he had fallen. Dusting himself off as if he had tripped instead of receiving the hardest punch of any of the students who where present today. "I have imbedded their eggs all over my skin and clothing so that any direct contact will cause them to dislodge and attach to anyone I choose. Than at my wish they will hatch and began to sap all the chakra of my opponent."

By the time Baki finished Ginma had pulled off the some twenty or so parasites and was already looking a little drain.

"You are one seriously missed up dude, Baki" Ginma shouted adrenalin replacing fear.

"Maybe, but if I wasn't than where would the fun be Mr. Blimp" the insult had struck just as Baki was hoping as the already edgy Akimichi went from annoyed to pissed off in half a blink.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LARGE HE HAS HIS OWN ZIP CODE?" yelled the enraged teen as he flew his hands together.

"I didn't quit say that many…" Baki had to cut off the rest of his sentence as he dodged the car size fist that had suddenly sprung out at him.

"I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF THE CHUBBIES" Ginma shouted as he sent car size fist after car size fist crashing after the Aburame leaving large dents in the ground. Fists that the bug lover had no problem in dodging.

"Chubby power, huh? What are you planning to do fall on me?" Baki laughed as he leapt back and away from Ginma as the tiring Kiamichi launched both fist. A laugh that was cut off as his back hit the far wall and he realized he had allowed himself to get driven into the corner.

"What-" Baki began before the massive fist crushed him in the midst of their mammoth grip squeezing the air from his lungs.

"You fool…" Baki gasped "If you.. Grasp me like… this than your hands will be covered in hundreds of leeches." But his threat had little effect even after the leeches hatched and began to drain the other ninja's chakra.

"I don't care if my hands get covered by a thousand of your damn leeches, I won't lose in front of my friend and embarrass him." Despite his words his grip was clearly being effected by the number of leeches that were sucking his fist dry.

"All my life I have been trying to be strong enough to fight by my friend's side, and now I finally have a chance to prove once and for all if I'm worthy of that honor!" Ginma began to breath hard but his resolve and crushing grip might as well of been carved from iron.

"So than that is why your fighting with such gusto" Baki said the earlier strain completely gone from his voice "than I apologize. If I had known I would of fought more seriously than insulting you with games."

"What-" this time it was Ginma's turn to be cut off as thousands of the parasites suddenly sprung up all over him. Every square inch that Keitaro could see was wriggling as the parasites feed on their host's life energy.

"If your wondering when I did it, when you had made yourself vulnerable it was before the match even began." Baki's voice was low meant only for Ginma, but given Sora and Keitaro's front row position they and probably the judges could hear it plainly. "As soon as I realized what the next exam was I positioned myself upwind of everyone allowing the leech eggs to drift via the breeze and coat all the potential opponents I may face." As he talked he reached down the leeches had stop wriggling and had began to crawl up their master's arm leaving behind a very withered and tired looking Ginma. Tired but alive. "Had I left that number of them on you even a few seconds longer you would probably be dead now."

"No way" Keitaro heard one of the boys next to him say "that was totally wicked, I'm glad I didn't have to fight him." Sentiments Keitaro shared.

"Baki Aburame" Sora's voice sounded strange for the boy full of an alien emotion "Ginma and I started sharing classes with him during our second year at the academy." he turned his gaze back on Keitaro and proved the young Uchiha right on what that alien emotion had been. Raw hate. "Never failed any of his tests, mastered every given task, and to date has never lost a single fight. Baki Aburame the star of his clan and the man I vow I will crush for shattering my friend's dream." As he finished he turned his glare to the retreating back of the victor as he walked away not the smallest limp or sign of fatigue.

The next few matches were more interesting than the first set had been, but they paled in comparison to Ginma's until.

"The next fight is between" Kin shouted after the last two fighters had limped off the field "Sora Saotome and Ayano Hyuga"

"Looks like I'm next" Sora said stretching the anger he had shown earlier replaced with his usual confidence. "If she's Hyuga that means she's your cousin right? Any chance you can ask her to go easy on me?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"Sorry your on your own" Keitaro replied as he watched his cousin step out on the field "the only Hyugas I know is my grandfather and a few of their elders." He tried to place the face of the Hyuga but couldn't recognize her at all. _'She must be a distant member in the cadet branch"_ he thought.

"What really?" Sora asked surprised "But I thought Ayano was also the Hyuga head's grand kid? How can you not know your own cousin?"

Keitaro didn't mean to glare, he wasn't even sure if that's what he did, but when he turned towards his friend the way Sora suddenly jerked back told him he had allowed his mask to drop a little anyways. _'It's not his fault. No one outside knows about the truth, but still what right does he have to know more about my family than me?"_ Keitaro finished the thought by opening his mouth, but Sora cut his lie off before it had time to leave his tongue.

"Don't worry about it dude" he said as he adopted what was becoming his trademark smirk "your secrets are yours, and besides I don't need to be distracted by your problems right now anyways" he said laughing as he jumped the fence and made his way to the center where his opponent was already impatiently waiting.

"Sorry" Sora began before he was cut off by the girl in front of him.

"I need you to do me a favor" she said her lavender eye's focused intensely sizing up every aspect of the boy in front of her.

"If your asking for me to throw the fight forget it" Sora joked not so much to get a laugh but just because he was finding it very uncomfortable under the young Hyuga's scrutiny.

But Ayano continued as if he hadn't interjected "That boy you were just so impolitely speaking to is a very important person to my family, and if by killing a dog like you we can show him the glory of the Hyuga Clan than you can consider your death of value. My request is you last long enough that I can show him the full, at least in part, of what he is missing due to the Uchiha's petty arrogance" she finished taking the Hyuga fighting position her black hair blowing in the wind..

"Who are you calling a dog? And what do you mean show him the glory of the Hyuga? And what the hell are you doing calling the Uchiha arrogant with a straight face?" But before Ayano could clarify, if she was even planning to, the Jonin between them called fight, and it took everything Sora had not to die in the first two minutes.

******

The fight had defiantly been going one way as Sora became more and more acquainted with the pains of being on the receiving end of the Gentle Fist style.

"I must admit your better than I thought" Ayano breath was coming out heavy though not half as heavy as Sora "those strikes were taught to me by none other than my grandfather and your still standing."

"What can I.. say" Sora panted "I'm a survivor."

"Yes will" Ayano said retaking her stance "we'll just have to change that won't we?" Sora wasn't aware of what the slight change in Ayano stance meant, but Keitaro recognized it immediately. Sora didn't have much time to question the change as Ayano began her next volley of attacks.

Sora could feel as the hits landed and his body slowly grew number with each stroke, but he was not planning on letting himself fall here. Especially since that would put him as the second fastest loss. So he did the only move left to him.

He charge his right leg with all the remaining chakra he had. It was a small fraction of what he normally was able to summon up.

Ayano was no fool though. She had struck her first strikes to take out her opponents arms, but now that she saw her error as she watched the remaining chakra shift and focus down on the right leg she delivered a shot to cut off the flow to that area almost completely. Her blow landed at the same time as Sora spun to roundhouse kick her aside the head.

The speed and power of the kick took Ayano by total surprise as she was flung from the force of the impact and crashed into the far fence, as Sora with no arms to balance himself floundered as he tripped over his own two feet and fell to the grounds.

"Hehe, guess that'll shut her up for a while" Sora joked from his immobile position on the ground wheezing from the effort it took just to joke. When no one replied he shifted his head to the right at the Jonin supervising this fight "hello, aren't you going to call this?"

When Sora called out to him the Jonin just turned at him and smile "First off to win you still have to be able to stand and…"

"You have to be joking!?!" Sora complained as he tried to shift and failed.

The Jonin continued uninterrupted "… and secondly you have to actually K.O. your opponent." He finished as he smiled in the direction the kick had flown the young Hyuga.

"Huh?… Wait **What!?!?" **Sora shouted as he shriveled his head as best he could in the same direction the Jonin was looking, and almost immediately wish he hadn't.

Ayano still laid where she had crashed, but her eyes where wide open and fierce.

"Damn you" she yelled as she stood blood dripped from a gash on the side of her head "how dare you disgrace the Hyuga in front of Keitaro-sama of all people!" Taking a deep breath the momentary flare of rage was pushed aside as Ayano filled herself with the cold fury her blood was so renowned for.

"For this transgression today was your last sunrise" her voice as smooth and threatening as drawing a kuni. In a flash she launched at Sora who tried to move and failed as his body still refused to move. Her strike was a mere inch from Sora's exposed chest before the Jonin grasped her wrist stopping the attack just in time to save Sora's life.

"I think that's enough" the Jonin said releasing his grip on Ayano as she stepped back. Her glare and demeanor a clear forceful denial of the blood trickling down the side of her face and the headache Keitaro was certain she must be ringing with right now.

Keitaro wasn't so surprised when she shot her eyes at him though, she had fully hidden the glare before turning towards him. No instead of hate shame and disgrace was painted clearly on her face, and it was than that Keitaro recognize her.

It was years ago before the official division between his family and the two clans, even before he went to the academy. Ayano was one of his best friends at the time her and Naoki. Her father was his uncle and his grandfather's second oldest after Keitaro's mother.

Back than was some of Keitaro's happiest memories with him, Ayano, and Naoki always playing together and just enjoying life. Even the fact that Naoki was an Uchiha and Ayano was from the Hyuga never dampened their fun. After all what is a last name to a kid?

It had been like a dream until one day…

******

It had been a warm day in summer and the three of them had been off training for the whole afternoon until a messenger from the Hyuga suddenly showed up.

"Lady Ayano, Master Keitaro" the messenger bowed politely towards the two, but when he saw Naoki anger and wraith flew across his face before he had a chance to stifle it "I have been asked by Hachirou-sama to escort you back to the compound immediately"

"Why" when Ayano asked grief could be seen behind the messengers eyes as he looked down on the young girl.

"I was told not to tell you, but to leave it to Hacirou-sama" as he spoke he signaled for the two to follow him.

"What about Nao?" Keitaro asked when he realized the Hyuga intended for them to leave his cousin and one of his best friends behind. The messenger turned back and glared down the five year old girl his eyes like frost.

"I think it would be in the _girl's_ best interest to return back to her own home immediately" his voice held enough menace to cause Naoki to take a step back. The Hyuga's strange anger scaring her enough Keitaro could of sworn he heard her knees shake.

"What, but why" again the question came from Ayano as Keitaro took a step between the young frightened Uchiha and the messenger. He wasn't sure what he could do if the older ninja did try something, but he could sense Naoki calm down a little now that she had something between her in the Hyuga's wrath.

"Will you see my lady…" the messenger began before Keitaro cut him off.

"Forget it" Keitaro began "if Nao can't go than I won't go."

"But young.." the messenger started before seeing the determination behind Keitaro's eyes. "Very will" he started as he shot one last glare at Naoki "but we must hurry it had already taken me to long to find you."

As they started back towards the Hyuga main building Keitaro heard Naoki behind him "Thank you Ki-chan" Keitaro turned back and nodded at the young Uchiha. In her eyes he could still see the fear that the Hyuga had caused her.

* * *

AHAHAH I did it, TWO publications in one week *Que band*

Will it looks like the back plot has risen again, and whats this... the first flash back?? Yes I believe it is, and in the spirit of the series I'm basing this off of expect many more.

And one important piece of news for the next chapter I'm going to try a radically different writing style, its called... The forbidden style that's interesting to read lol. So it may take me a little longer than usual to get chapter six out here.

All that being said like always read, review, and most important;y Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6: Flashbacks, always a pain

The trip back to the Hyuga compound was short since the three had chosen a part of the forest close by in which to train that day. A bad omen feel on the three as they followed the messenger, even the happy chirps of the birds and warmth of the early summer's sun could not do much to lift the mood as they hurried back to the Hyuga's main building.

Keitaro continue to shot confused glances back and force with Ayano, while it was obvious by Naoki's expression she was seriously considering that it might had been better to take the Hyuga's advice about leaving.

But it was to late to worry about past decisions as the three walked through the frame of the Hyuga's main building's sliding door, and they were hit by a pressure none of them had yet learn to handle.

The main building still had about the same number of workers strolling about it as any other day, but it was obvious today was different. The Hyuga's, especially the ones Keitaro knew to be professional ninjas, walked with a different air about themselves. Like lions that smelt a hunt looming, some were even walking about dressed in their full ninja gear. Their eyes darting back and forth as if expecting a surprise attack even here.

Worst yet were the shots that they kept glaring at Naoki when they realized who she was. At one point as they walked down the halls Keitaro saw one of them reach into their pocket as the three past the ninja's eye had only barely brushed past Naoki, but a few feet later when the group made their last turn Keitaro shot one last glance and saw that the Hyuga has drawn a Kuni and with his thumb was casually testing the sharpness of the point his eyes locked on Naoki's back.

Thankfully with their last turn they stood before the final door. Funny before today Keitaro had never realized how large this building actually was. But Keitaro's thankfulness was to be short lived.

Within the room the tension was two fold anything Keitaro had ever felt before. Around a low sat table in the semi dark room sat both Keitaro's parents and his grandfather as will as a couple of older Hyugas Keitaro took for council members.

It was than that Keitaro noticed where the tension was most concentrated his farther sat across from the head of the Hyuga his glare reminded Keitaro of a wolf cast into a pit of vipers, but with the intent of taking as many heads as he could before the venom finally won him over. To his father's right sat his mother, her hand on his shoulder as if she was the only thing keeping back her lovers wraith. But she held the same dangerous fire behind her eyes as her husband, but it was obvious she thought her vipers rested elsewhere.

"… how dare you accuse this of the Uchiha!?!?" his father growled his eyes locked on Hachirou who might as well of been carved from ice.

It was one of the other from the council who answered "Please, that barbaric bunch of thugs and traitors you call a clan has a long history of being nothing more than the curse of Konoha…"

"Why don't you try saying that again" his father interrupted standing and drawing a strange sword Keitaro hadn't realized he had on him till that moment. Before he had it fully drawn he felt his wife's hand lay on his arm the effort that it took for him not to finish drawing the blade was obvious as his whole body shook from it. After what felt like an eternity Keitaro's father finally re-sheathed his blade and sat back down. Oddly enough the Elder who had spoken up looked disappointed in the Uchiha's relent on pressing the issue.

It was at this moment that the messenger felt it safe enough to step forward and revel the three children who had been standing in the corner to scared to interrupt on their own.

When his parents laid eyes on him Keitaro noticed a sudden tension seem to evaporate, but at the same time a weight seemed to of been placed on both their backs.

"So I see we have even more rats running around this building than I thought" the original Elder stated staring down Naoki and causing her to flinch.

"That's enough Sado" Hachirou ordered. Keitaro had never seen his grandfather as stressed as he was right now.

"Enough?.. ENOUGH!" the Elder Sado shouted standing from his place at the table. "How can you say this is ENOUGH, this trash has killed your son the next shinning star of the Hyuga and a hero to our village!"

Keitaro distinctly heard the gasp from Ayano as she fell to her knees, his grandfather's face seem to age by ten years, and he could see the tears trying to rise up in his mother's eyes.

"We do not yet know how Michio was kil… defeated and who did it." For the first time in history Hachirou had failed in keeping his poster as the simple statement seem to leave him as a dry husk lost and blown in the wind.

"What do you mean we don't _know"_ Sado continue still standing as he stared down his clans leader, no doubt only brave enough to do it because of Hachirou's obvious present vulnerability, "We _know _that Michio was last seen in the company of three Uchiha, we _know_ that all three Uchiha have a history of aggression, and we _know_ that the scene stunk of their fighting style."

At this point the Elder left his place entirely and walked around to stand in front of the now visibly shaking Naoki "furthermore" he continued "we _know_ these scum are nothing more than vile cretins starved for _our_ power" at this point the Elder turned his scorn from Naoki to Keitaro.

The Elder's eyes taking on an odd gleam as he stared at the young boy, before he turned them back to the young female Uchiha. Out of the corner of his eyes Keitaro could see his father began to rise once more as the Elders glare intensify, but what came next happened to fast and was to unexpected for any of them to of stopped.

The back handed strike from the Elder Hyuga was enough to send the young girl flying. Keitaro eyes rose in shock and fear as he saw one of his most cherished friends fly across the room crashing to the floor like a rag doll.

What happened next was far to fast for either Keitaro or Ayano to watch. All the remaining people in the room seemed to flash from their positions and in a heart beat they all stood froze as if sculpted that way.

The sword Keitaro's father had drawn earlier was fully unsheathed now the wicked black blade biting into the Elders neck a small rivulet of blood flowed from where the sword pressed, his father's Sharingan glaring into the eyes of the Hyuga. On his father's forearm that held the sword though was the iron clasp grip of the messenger who had fetched them earlier. In the messenger's other hand he held a kuni he had hid on his person ready to plunge into the Uchiha's chest cavity. Wrapped around the messengers throat was Keitaro's mother's left arm her right hand holding it's on blade pinned against the messengers back. The stab would not kill him, but it would immediately and permanently paralyze him for life. Keitaro's grandfather simply had his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

They stayed like that not a one moving for about the span of ten heart beats before Hachirou gently squeezed on his daughter's shoulder which she than in turn released the messenger who let go of Keitaro's father. It was Keitaro's father who was the last to back down and even than the action only amounted to him taking the sword from the Elders throat as he stepped between him and the now recovering younger Uchiha.

Keitaro was not sure how hard the Elder had slapped the young heiress to the Uchiha name, but judging by the way she was so gingerly touching her jaw and the dark hue it was already turning he would of bet the Elder had hit her hard enough to break it. Naoki was always the most brave and hardy of the three, but even she could feel pain as the tears poured down her cheeks.

"It's to bad" Sado started glaring at Keitaro's father using his hand to cover the wound on his neck, blood seeping through his fingers "had you had the guts to kill me the Hyuga's could have had your whole clan routed by morning…"

This time it was the Elder's turn to get struck back as Hachirou's strike sent him sprawling into the far wall "That's where your wrong Sado, for I would of claimed to of killed you myself" Hachirou's glare once again held all the power it had been credited for "have you forgotten this whole damn world is already at war?" Now that Hachirou had regained his composer the Hyuga Elder seemed to of lost all interest in arguing as he visibly squirmed under that frozen gaze.

Even Keitaro's father had went as far as again seething his blade as the older Uchiha stepped to where Naoki still laid and bent down in lifted the young girl in his arms. For the first time since she was told her father was killed Ayano stood and reached out a hand towards Naoki who immediately recoiled from the action as if Ayano had been the one who had slapped her.

"Stay away from me you filthy, bitch" it was the first time Keitaro had ever heard Ayano curse "my father was right about you and your whole damn clan!" the pain of using her jaw was immediately evident as it cause a whole new wave of tears to flood out as she buried her face deeper into Keitaro's father's chest to try and hide the pain. For his part all his father could do was stare blankly into the young Hyuga's eyes. But Ayano's eyes were anything but blank as they showed clearly her shock, confusion, and fear pleading into Keitaro's father's eyes. Under that pleading look all his father could do was to turn away as he walked to the door still cradling Naoki in his arms.

Keitaro stood their shock around him Ayano had found her way back to her knees tears purring from her own eyes, his grandfather did little more than set back in his seat his eyes closed appearing to be in deep concentration, and worst of all the Hyuga Elder Sado got to just sit there and smile at the pain he had just caused delighting in ripping apart of the friendship of the two girls, ripping apart Keitaro's friendship and with it nearly the whole of his world as it presently existed.

'_What is going on here?!? Is this what it means to be an adult? I thought ninja's were suppose to protect the weak?? Why is someone like that creep an Elder??? And why isn't anyone wiping that smug look off his face?!?!?'_ Before this day Keitaro had never felt true furry and it will be many years later before he felt it again. His fist clenched so hard he could feel the nails biting into the flesh of his palms as he shock uncontrollably tears of rage streaming down his face. He took a step forward towards the Elder Hyuga, not sure exactly what he was planning to do, before he felt the tender hand of his mother lay on his shoulder.

The hand was delicate, fragile.. The hand was iron. Keitaro turned his face towards his mothers rage replaced by confusion as he pleaded through his eyes for her to tell him what to do. Pleaded through his eyes because with his young vocabulary his tongue felt like it had forgotten how to talk.

His mother's face once again held that same soft smile it always had in a vain attempt to comfort her child, but her eyes held her true emotions, and they showed just as much sadness and confusion as Keitaro felt, but there was a difference in them. Behind the pain there was a wall of resolve a deep well of determination as if she had made a decision she had been fearing to even think about for a long time.

With that Keitaro's mother lead him out of the room. It was the last time Keitaro had seen Ayano or Naoki both had from that day forth gone their own way. Neither of their paths had included him and Keitaro became an outsider to the only family he had ever known. In a strange way rejected by both sides despite the fact they still fought over him.

That night Keitaro bore witness to the first real fight his parents ever had and it was just the first of many to come each a reminder of the division he had caused. It was a week later his parents made the declaration against both clans.

* * *

Wow another dark Chapter 0.0.... Oh will plot will be plot I suppose. I wonder where this is going to lead.

First off I apologize since this chap it a little late, I got distracted by..... Fish Sticks.

Anyways I know I said I was going to try a new writing style... tried didn't like it so I came back to this. You have every right to comment on this fact and I will respect that, but you gotta respect my right not to care :P. And if you have to strong of a negative opinion see back to chapter four and follow the directions concerning that lemon.

Anyways as always read, review, and most importantly Enjoy.


End file.
